


Ron and Hermione and the love saga

by Veronica_stark97



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_stark97/pseuds/Veronica_stark97
Summary: Sometimes we become blind in our suspicion and doubt. In our arrogance, that we refuse to see the truth. We hurt people, and only losing them makes us realise what we had was precious.Sometimes we get someone in our life only to loose them but what we had with them will always remain the most beautiful of experiencesThis is a story of those regrets and experiences
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. The party

It was 5 PM Saturday and unlike others Hermione was still buried under stack of paper work, not pending, no, she just like to be thorough and prepared in advance. She was just binding the elf protection law draft papers when she heard a knock on the door  
"Miss granger" called ella her assistant.  
"Yes"  
"Mister potter is here"  
"Yes send him....", "Hermione do I really have to ask your assistant.... we are best friends" came the voice before Hermione could complete her sentence .  
"Yes send him in and dont ask again if its harry potter", said Hermione smiling slightly.  
"Hello harry, how are you today?" Asked Hermione.  
"Fantastic, I am here to invite you, no ... actually remind you..."  
"Yes I will be at the party", interrupted Hermione, "I will be there harry, and don't worry neither have I forgotten about it, nor am I busy, so I will be there".  
"Ok, I was just checking, you know in case.... you suddenly got some new urgent work, but yeah, you'll be there, thankyou." Said harry  
"Harry, I know this is important for Ginny and I am really happy for her, I will be there", Hermione reassures him.  
"Ok I will get going then", said harry leaving.  
"Bye", smiled Hermione.  
Ginny had finally got selected as the lead chaser for holyhead harries after being in extra for 3 years. Although she did played a few matches and have already made a name for herself.  
But Hermione knew how important this was for Ginny, and how happy was Mrs. Weasley who wanted to celebrate this with party. That's why she made sure to keep her schedule clear for tonight. She was really happy for her friend. Planning her dress and other accessories she began to get ready to leave as she had to be at harry's flat by 7:30.  
Little did she knew what surprise awaited her the party. 

\--------------*---------------*---------------*-------------

Harry was going around the house in a flurry of movement, extremely nervous, he just wanted this party to be perfect for Ginny not just because of her selection in a team but he was also planning a surprise for her, which he was quite nervous About.  
God he loved her so much, everytime he would look at the ring he would feel an odd combination of extreme happiness and dread, happiness that he was finally going to ask, and dread at what if she said no.  
Although he didn't plan on asking her at the party, no it was a special sort of arrangement which Neville helped him set up. But still the party was to perfect.  
He was the checking the food arrangements when he heard a voice from behind....  
"Relax harry, it's all gonna be fine.... " said Ginny grinning at the hay wire expression of harry when he turned back.  
"What are doing here? Why aren't you in your room getting ready?" He asked her.  
"I am ready, I am just waiting to see my man in the tuxedo I bought for him, which he still isn't wearing, may I ask why?"  
"He will wear it, once he has checked everything out, thankyou" said harry.  
"Go and wear your damn tuxedo" said George coming towards them, "I will take care of this, and will also take care of my sister"  
"Ok ok but just check everything out by list and dont forget......." "go harry...!!"  
harry Humphrey exasperatedly and left to change, he had to look his best and thats why he was going to Ginny's favourite dress of his, the damn tuxedo. He had noticed that Ginny liked it when he wore three piece so.... tuxedo.  
While harry was leaving to get ready himself, Hermione entered the party and noticing Ginny and George talking, went over to them, "hey Ginny... you are looking gorgeous" greeted Hermione.  
"Thankyou Hermione, thank God you are here, harry was driving everyone nuts, with his nagging and jitters." replied ginny.  
"Hello gorgeous" greeted George  
"Hello George" replied Hermione. "How's the shop going?" She asked.  
"Oh it's fantastic, profits are going really high." Replied George with enthusiasm. "Although I am happy that Ron is coming back, he is gonna be a great gelp"  
'Ron was coming back' Hermione didn't hear anything after that..... suddenly she couldn't think, after 2 and half years Ron was coming back.  
Hermione suddenly turned back saying "excuse me" she walked a little bit, turned back and grabbed Ginny's hand pulling her aside, "Ron is coming back, when?" Asked Hermione, and suddenly Ginny realise what George said, " oh Hermione! I am so sorry George is..."  
"When ginny"  
"I wanted to tell you myself"  
"Ginny! When is he coming back?"  
"Today....... tonight I mean, he will be at the party" said Ginny.  
"What!" Exclaimed Hermione. "He will be at party, and you didn't thought to tell me that?"  
"Hermione we weren't sure he will be back by tonight, "  
"It means he is already back in london, and you guys didn't even told me" said Hermione  
"Hermione we really didn't know, really I didn't, his portkey landed just an hour ago." Said Ginny apologetically  
"I am leaving..."  
"No you are not, you are here for me"  
"Ginny....."  
"Hermione please.... " implored Ginny.  
Hermione didn't know what to do, she was so confused, Ron was coming back, he will be here at the party. She didn't wanted to face him, or to even see him, after what happened between them, it was a miracle that her and Ginny's friendship survived. No one knew the reason of their breakup.  
"Hermione please you can't leave, dont worry I will make sure you won't have to see him, but please I want my whole family with me today, and that includes both of you" asked Ginny  
Hermione nodded, "I will be around , call me if need anything" Ginny assured her.

\------------*-------------*---------------*------------*---------------

"Ok everyone it's time for the announcement..... already we know all about it but , officially, so let's begin the clebration.... Ginny can you please come up here" asked harry from upstage, he was wearing the tuxedo, his hair in their perpetual messiness, the round glasses, he was looking perfect if you ask Ginny.  
She smiling walked to stage, ginny was wearing a bottle green colour low neck, back less dress, with collar and her hair done in a messy bun, her dress matching the colour of harry's green eyes, she had specially chosen this colour.  
Harry gave her the lift gallantly, Ginny smiling accepted, climbing the stage,  
"Ladies and gentlemen this party is in the clebration of my girlfriend finally getting the position of lead chaser in holyhead harpies. And I am so happy, for her."  
He turned towards her " I am so proud of you, I love you so much ginny" said harry smilingly  
Ginny hugged harry tightly, pulling back she said "I love you too, and thankyou"  
So people please enjoy yourselves. 

"Congratulations, little sister" said Ron sneakily into her ears, Ginny turned back, "ron!.... you made it" exclaimed Ginny, excitedly  
"Afcourse I made it, wouldn't have missed your first match for anything," said Ron  
"And harry, hello there mate " Ron greeted harry with one armed hug, " thank God you could make it, I thought the French wouldn't clear you after the case , given that they were so impressed With you."  
"They were but 1 year is enough in France, England is England."  
"So Hermione is here,,, huh! You could have told me you know!"  
"Ron it's ok, you dont have to talk to her... " reassured Ginny  
"No today is about you,.... you don't worry about Hermione and I" said Ron. 

\----------*----------*------------*-------------*--------------*-------------

Hermione just couldn't bear to meet Ron, not after what happened between them. She just won't be able to handle the pain of the memories, to have something beautiful snatched away from you so cruelly. She didn't wanted to see his face, the moment she heard him greeting Ginny she escaped to balcony! For Merlin's sake even his voice is enough to make her a mess of anger and trepidation. She just wanted to go home.... she just cant.....  
"You are looking beautiful" and suddenly her brain stopped functioning... "uhhhh... Hermione.... hey" asked Ron hesitatingly.... how could he... thought Hermione come up to her and say that.  
She turned back looked at him and suddenly she couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't stand him for one more second. He, who was the reason behind all the pain and misery in her life now. "I have to go" muttered Hermione and left, before Ron could even utter a single word.  
He turned back and called after her but she had already left.  
............*..............*..............*................*.............

Hermione apparated straight to her flat, and her control gave out, she sunk to her knees and tried to control her breathing, taking big gulps of air, she looked around her room, the neat and pristine living room, with large no. Of books over filling the shelves and the sofa chair and the plain table, she slowly stood up and went to sofa, sinking down in it she looked over at her books, reading all the titles to distract her mind from ron. It worked to some extent. And she realised that she has been crying, she looked around her and suddenly she felt so lonely she didn't even got up from there and fell asleep on the sofa only.


	2. Party continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione went home early but the party is still going, further conversations.

Hermione just left, without saying anything and all Ron could think was.... again. Honestly he did expected this, but he just wanted to say hi once.  
"Ronald" Ron turned back, Luna was standing there.  
"Harry is calling you" she said.  
"Yeah"  
"Hey" Luna stopped him, asking "are you ok?, I saw Hermione leaving, did you talk to her"  
"No, she just left" replied Ron, "and anyway I am totally ok, I have you" he assured her, pulling her towards him, he kissed her forehead.  
"Come on now, harry is calling you and I think he drank a little more than he can handle" said Luna.  
............*...........*.............*...............*...........

"Ron my best mate, you came" exclaimed harry, slurring slightly, "I am going to do it tonight" he whispered to him conspiratorially.  
"Uh-huh what mate?"  
"Propose her" he said a bit too cheerfully. He can't hold his fire whiskey, that's for sure.... thought Ron.  
"Harry how many drinks did you had mate" Ron asked.  
"Uh... I don't know, Ron you don't understand I am nervous, what if she said no?" Asked harry despairing at thought of being rejected by Ginny.  
"She won't mate, I am pretty sure" said Ron assuring him. Ron was confident Ginny will not say no, not just him the whole family was sure of it. 

"Ron? "  
"Yeah"  
"I am glad that you came back" said harry quietly. "I missed you....a lot, it wasn't same without you"  
"Me too mate" replied Ron  
"Hermione missed you too"  
"No she didn't"  
"She did I saw it, I don't know what happened between you two but I don't think it was just your fault"  
"Thanks mate, at least you trust me and it matters a lot" 

After a moment harry said he is not feeling so good anymore.  
"Ron I think I am going ......," and harry puked all over the floor in living room,  
"to puke.....!" finished Ron grimacingly  
He pulled harry towards washroom where after vomiting some more be passed out.

Ron carried harry to sofa,  
"Oi, what happened to him", asked George coming over to them.

"drank a little too much" answered Ron.  
"man after all these years and he still didn't developed enough tolerance for firewhiskey... huh!" tutted George.  
the party was almost over, it was the just the Weasleys left and Luna left. seeing harry like that Luna and Ginny came over.  
"oh! god he is looking so peaceful and quite sleeping like that", said Luna looking down at harry smilingly.   
"yeah, the clumsy sod! but he is my clumsy sod" said Ginny gushingly "and to think that he was gonna propose today"   
"you knew" exclaimed ron and george.  
"of course i knew, he is not that good at hiding things from me, I mean he was wearing tux, and giving party just because of promotion, plus he was discussing it with mum, bless her but she couldn't hide her happiness at the prospect of her only daughter being engaged even if she tried her hardest." said Ginny.   
"right devious of you huh! if you knew all this, you couldn't have put the poor sod out of his misery?" said Ron  
"and why would I do that where is the fun in that, huh?" said Ginny mischievously   
"well anyway we should also get going now, loads of unpacking to do" said Ron, "goodbye gin and take care of my best friend yeah!"  
"don't worry he is in good hands" Ginny reassured him.   
" goodbye Ginny'' said Luna hugging her. and turning towards George, Luna kissed him on cheek saying goodbye.  
''goodbye harry, and don't worry she will say yes", Luna whispered in harry's ear bending down towards him.   
"alright guys we'll see tomorrow at shop georgie" said Ron turning to leave  
"wait Ron uhh...h we need to talk to you about something" said George halting Ron,he towards them questioningly.   
"I'll wait outside " said Luna   
Ron towards George Ginny, "yeah?"  
"did you and Hermione talk?' asked Ginny i saw her leaving......what happened"  
"see Ginny I don't know, i just went over her to say hi, but she just left, whatever happened between us, i dont know she cant forgive, but i just thought we could talk like friends again, but i was wrong, clearly"   
"Ron do you really think after all these you could talk like friends just like that"   
"no i didn't but still...... anyhow its over, and i should really go now"  
"wait how are you... you know with Luna and everything" asked Ginny  
"its great.... Luna is great" said Ron smilingly   
"well goodbye guys and take care of him yeah" said Ron and left.  
......................*......................*......................*..................*........................

George also left a few minutes later.   
"will she say yes" slurred harry in sleep.   
Ginny smiled and said," she would be an idiot if she didn't" tucking him in she also went to sleep thinking about what will happen of her brother and best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry for being this late. this the just the edited chapter.   
> next chapter will be there in few days. 
> 
> again thankyou for reading and good advice and feedback is always welcome


	3. late night conversations and some musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ron and luna comes back to the flat.

When ron and luna returned back to their flat, the place was full of packed boxes as they had not gotten around to do any unpacking. What with going to the party straight away. They both moved around some boxes to find something for the night.   
“I will get freshen up in a bit” said Luna and left for change,   
“Yeah sure” said Ron he too started looking around for a change of clothes. God it was a bit surreal to be back in London after 2 years, he thought everything just seemed strange.   
“hey you can change now” said Luna as she entered the living room. “I will just unpack some of the things, while I wait for you”   
“yeah I’ll be back in a jiffy”   
Some time later both of them were relaxing on the sofa, having unpacked the clothes and all the peculiar (a bit questionable) magical items collected by luna.  
“you know we could actually get in trouble for that horn of snorknack” said ron.   
“you don’t have to worry Ronald, it won’t explode” said Luna laughingly.   
“you sure about that, anyway I was thinking what will happen at the office tomorrow, merlin being back is strange and cheerful at the same time” said ron.  
“it will be ok you just take care of all the nargles, they wont let you get distracted and help you” said luna, mischievously.  
“nargles really” said ron amusingly, sometimes he thought that Luna is just pulling his leg by mentioning all these…..’luna’ things, but then who knows. “anyway what are you planning to do for job now, you said you were going to stay here for a bit”.   
“well I am thinking of getting a job in magical creature department to get some experience before going out in the world to explore” said luna.  
“that’s great for me, I get more time with you’…. Ron said looking at luna affectionately. “Thank merlin we met in France, what would I have had done without you, merlin knows.”  
They just looked at each other in silence. “it’s a bit weird coming here after 2 years, although it certainly went better than I thought”. Said ron.  
“give it sometime, it will be alright, and once they are out of the influence of nargles, they will realize, that what happened wasn’t your fault” said luna  
“nargles huh!” “yeah nargles, they roam around your head and makes you think wrong thoughts and increase misunderstandings” answered luna.   
“I know what nargles are, alright then I hope the nargles recede quickly”, “they will because now you are here, and everyone will know that what happened 2 years back wasn’t your fault Ronald” luna said.  
“alright lets stop all that, hmm, we should go to sleep now, I have to get to ministry early tomorrow morning” said ron, “or we could you know not sleep at all” suggested luna. And then she leaned over him, “I would really like to taste those lips right now, Ronald”  
“uh-hh, well then you better” he leaned over her and kissed her, “but I really think we should sleep now, its my first day back and I think kingsley really will have my hide if I don’t show up on time”  
“alright, good night” said luna.   
…………………..  
But Ron couldn’t sleep, he was still thinking about his brief meeting with Hermione, actually he didn’t know what he expected, ginny was right, he and Hermione can’t just talk like friends, as if nothing ever happened between, after 3 years of not even seeing each other let alone talking. Especially after what happened between them, but the thing is ron doesn’t even know what happened…. Just one day Hermione came up to him, and said that she is breaking up, ron hadn’t quite understood what happened, see he always thought that if someone would fuck the relationship up, it would be him, and he believed truly believed it to be his fault, Hermione just never said what it really was. Ron asked her, begged to atleast tell him what did he do wrong, but she just left.   
He tried to somehow get her to talk to him, but Hermione left England for 6 month after that big argument. It shattered him, he couldn’t think of anything, it was as if his world had crashed around him. He had never thought that her leaving would hurt this much. Harry tried to be there for him, so did George and his other siblings, but it was like, he couldn’t breathe anymore. No one knew what actually happened, why Hermione just left like that.   
After 6 months when she came back, harry had tried to talk to her, to at least get her to explain, what was ron’s fault. According to her Ron had cheated on her with lavender, only, the thing was ron couldn’t quite remember when. He tried to defend himself, he knew he didn’t do anything, he knew he didn’t cheat but Hermione was hurt, and she was determined not to listen to anything he had to say.   
Ron sort of lost himself after that, he believed that worst had happened. Harry tried to help, he was one of the few who trusted ron. Everything was going downhill after and then one day kingsley, asked him to go to france as a liason, of british magical government, which was actually a cover for another auror mission. Ron took the opportunity and left England.  
And then he met luna in france, turned out they were working on the same thing, just that luna was working unofficially. And he never thought he and luna could ever become this, in a relationship. But it happened, and he was infinitely grateful. Luna understood him in ways no one ever did, its like she unraveled him, he can never hide anything from her. Everything is just so easy with her, whether it was deciding what they were going to have for breakfast, or whether they should keep that crumpled snorkack horn in their living room. He always thought of luna as weird, not bad weird, just weird in a ‘I don’t understand what you are saying’ way, in a fond way, but after being with her he realized luna had a certain kind of mixture of sadness and hopefulness in her. She had lost her mother at a very young age, and being different, people weren’t really kind to her, and she didn’t show it but sometimes, people’s funny remarks did get to her, its just she learned not let it get to her too much, she believed that she can be as weird as she wants to be. And it gave her hope. And she taught that hope to ron.   
He went inside the room and looked at her sleeping fondly, she was weird and strange, but he liked her that way, luna wouldn’t be luna without the weird. He thought fondly, he laid down on the bed beside her, kissed her on the forehead, and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the new chapter. i lnow i am late, so i am really if you are following (hopefully thinking that i do have some followers)  
> right now its not clear what actually happened to make hermione think that ron cheated on her but it will be clear in later chapters so will be role of lavender brown in all this. i tired to put some other character in that role, but then i though given the history of lavender with ron she will be better. 
> 
> again thank you for reading. if you can give me any advice on plot construction it will be. i am ok at dailogue writing but constructing the surroundings is something i am learning, i hope it improves. 
> 
> comments are welcome and thankyou for all the kudos

**Author's Note:**

> I added something more to this chapter, and the next chapter is work in progress, will update on Saturday. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at long fiction, and second attempt writing altogether and positive feedback is always welcome. 
> 
> Thankyou for reading. You good souls.


End file.
